Amor Clandestino
by IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack
Summary: Amor de jefe y secretaria. Amor prohibido,porque ellos sabían que su amor era clandestino, que nadie podía saber que ellos se veían cada que podían y se encerraban en alguna habitación y guardaban el secreto de placer prohibido, sexo desenfrenado, amor culposo y encuentros adúlteros, porque el era casado Nueva historia, es mía 100%, los personajes de S.M. Advertencia:Lemmon Humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Clandestino**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la fantastica,adorada y muy creativa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es 100 % mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con alguna otra historia/fanfic/novela es pura coincidencia. Si te interesa compartir la historia en alguna pag. o blog. etc., pídeme permiso, di no al plagio :3**

**Advertencia:**** Esta novela contiene lemmon que prodá ser perjudicial para personas con deficiencias o fallas cardiacas o perjudicar la salud mental de personas con mente cerrada, asique si eres una de esas personas te recomiendo que no leas mas, pero si eres masoquista, no es mi problema, no me hago cargo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarles. Besos :3**

**PRÓLOGO:**

**Amor de jefe y secretaria. Amor prohibído, porque ellos sabian perfectamente que su amor era clandestino, que nadie podia saber que ellos se encerraban en alguna habitacion cada que podían. Nadie podía saber que ellos se encerraban en aquella suite de el The Paramount*,New York, (que estaba reservadad pura y exclusivamente para ellos dos) y guardaban el secreto de placer prohibído, de sexo desenfrenado, de amor culposo y encuentros adulteros. Porque sí, el era una hombre "felizmente casado" o al menos eso les hacia creer a los demas. Pero ella sabia perfectamente que el no era para nada feliz con su esposa, por eso ella se entregaba a el sin medidas, porque juntos eran inmensamente felices, ella a el le daba placer, intensidad, pero lo mas importante, paz,imnenza felicidad, mucha importancia e ilimitado amor, por eso el planeba desacerse de su esposa, la cual no podia darle hijos y convertiria a su Ness, a el amor de su vida en la reina y señora de todo lo que era suyo,su fortuna, su casa, su vida y su amor, la haría su esposa y tendrian muchos hermosos hijos y serían felices por siempre, pero antes tendrían que pasar dificultades. Las dificultades de un ****Amor Clandestino.**

**By: IsaAngieClarisse**

**Hola mis amores, volvii, con esta nueva historia, tratare de hacerla breve, se que no estuve actualizando ultimamente, pero prometo no abandonar ni esta ni el resto de mis historias, tengo muchas ideas mas y quiero plasmarlas y compartirlas con ustedes y recuerden que talvez todas mis historias seran de Jake&Nessie, si quieren que escriba otro fic con otra pareja o un Crossover, me avisan y los que quieran pueden darme su ponion, yo agradecida de que ustedes tambien colaboren y si algun quiere ayudarme o darme una idea para seguir con las demas historias :3 Los amo Muakk **


	2. Capitulo 1 : Nuestras Vidas

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a la fantástica,adorada y muy creativa Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de algunos que he decidido agregar. La historia es 100 % mía, cualquier parecido con la realidad y/o con alguna otra historia/fanfic/novela es pura coincidencia. Si te interesa compartir la historia en alguna página o blog. etc., pídeme permiso, di no al plagio :3

**Advertencia**: Esta novela contiene lemmon que podrá ser perjudicial para personas con deficiencias o fallas cardíacas o perjudicar la salud mental de personas con mente cerrada, así que si eres una de esas personas te recomiendo que no leas mas, pero si eres masoquista, no es mi problema, no me hago cargo de lo que pueda llegar a pasarles. Besos :3

Hola mis amoress, les hago un regalito, lo compartimos así aprovecho y me hago un gran regalo a mi misma ya que hoy ¡ES MI CUMPLE! y mi hermosa familia me tiene preparado un gran cumple en la playa y con las personas que mas deseo estar en este hermoso día, el día que ¡CUMPLO 14 AÑOS DE VIDA! Estoy muy feliz ya que 14 años no se cumplen todos los días y ya falta 1 año exacto para mi ansiada fiesta de 15 (Para los que no saben en mi pais(Argentina) y en algunos otros países en vez de festejar los 16 se festejan los 15) y bueno con muchas ansias ya hace meses que la venimos planeando y adquiriendo

Les quiero agradecer a mis primeras Followers, a mi primer Review y a mi primer Fav, de esta historia,gracias mis chiquis, las quiero, me hacen muy felizz!

Este cap. va especialmente dedicado a mi Friend, **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO**: Gracias hermosa, te quiero, me das mucho aliento ya que eres mi primer Fav,Review y Follower, espero que este cap. te guste ya que es para vos mi chiqui mayor

Y también se lo quiero dedicar a mis otras chiquis que me dejaron un Follow: **Alice V Greene Masen Culllen** y **Katanet** y decirles que son mis autoras favoritas y soy su follow :3

Bueno y les mando un besito a todas las que me leen y que si quieren dejen Reviews, Follow y Favs, porque mi historia no muerde JAJA, se los agradecería, besos mis amores, les dejo el primer cap., regalo mutuo por mi cumple

Recuerden que esta historia contiene lemmon mis amores y no quiero ser la causante de algo malo mis chiquiss!

**LEAN LO QUE HE ESCRITO DE BAJO DEL TODO, ALGUNAS COSAS SON IMPORTANTES, GRACIAS :3**

**IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack**

* * *

**Amor Clandestino  
**

**Chapter 1 : Nuestras Vidas**

**Pov. Jacob**

Pensaba en mi mi "perfecta" vida, en como había llegado a heredar la empresa que mis padres fundaron y que mi madre tanto adoraba. La empresa de llama Black-Co.y era una empresa textil con las mejores telas de el país he incluso de el mundo. Al morir mi madre, mi padre estaba mal, muy triste y por la misma razón ya no se podía hacer cargo de la empresa así que yo y mis hermanos nos hicimos cargo de la empresa y de sus muchas sucursales. Tenia 3 hermanos, Rachel y Rebecca, que eran las mayores, después venia yo y por ultimo Quil. Rachel y Rebecca tenían 30 años, Rachel tenia a su esposo, mi amigo el traidor de Paul que se había enamorado de mi hermano "Sin querer", siendo mi amigo, era un traidor el maldito aunque ya hace tantos años que ellos estaban juntos que ya lo había superado. Paul y Rachel tenían 2 hermosos hijos, Marie Nicole Lahote(Es el apellido de Paul por lo que pude investigar) Black de 5 años y Matthew Jacob Lahote Black, de 3, estaba tan orgulloso y tan feliz de que mi sobrino llevara como segundo nombre el mio. Después estaba Rebecca, mi otra hermana mayor que estaba casada con un Agente de Bienes Raíces llamado Brian Liam Growney King. Brian y mi hermana tenían 2 hijos también, Liam William Growney Black,de 6 años, )de el cual estaba muy orgulloso también ya que llevaba mi segundo nombre y el primero de mi padres) y luego estaba su hermana menor Kate April Growney Black de 4 años. Luego estaba mi hermano Quil de 20 años, el tenia novia, Claire Young de 17 años que vive con su tía Emily que es la prometida de uno de mis mejores amigos Sam Uley. Desde que los padres de Claire murieron en un trágico accidente cuando ella era mas pequeña ella vive con Sam y Emily que de inmediato se hicieron cargo de ella y la acogieron como a su hija. Tengo varios amigos, uno de ellos como ya mencione es Sam, lo conozco desde que estábamos en la preparatoria al igual que con Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwater, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller, Adam Smith, David Sullivan, Bradley Donovan y William Carrington. Ellos eran los que aun yo veía y a veces nos juntábamos. Mi hermano Quil también a veces nos acompañaba o iba con ellos cuando yo no podía ir. Estaba pensando y contándoles mi vida entera cuando alguien se me cruzo por la cabeza, la mejor amiga de Claire, la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo, mi pequeña, tierna, amable, independiente, salvaje y a la vez delicada secretaria, Mi dulce, traviesa,sexy y atractiva Nessie, el amor de mi vida, la mujer que con solo verla me hacia feliz. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, así se llamaba la mujer que ocupaba la mayoría de el tiempo mis pensamientos. Nessie o Ness como le digo con cariño,. es mi salvaje, delicada, tierna y dulce amante. Bueno les contare de Mi Nessie. Ella es la hija de Edward Anthony Cullen Evenson (Uno de los mejores pediatras de el pais) e Isabella Marie Cullen Swan (Una de las mejores Inversionistas de el país). Ella es la 2 hija de el matrimonio Cullen que en total tienen 5 hijos, Anthony Benjamin Cullen Swan de 28 años, Mi Nessie de 22 años, Noah Joseph Cullen Swan de 20 años (El es mejor amigo de mi hermano Quil), April Kate Cullen Swan de 18 años y el pequeño Edward Dick Cullen Swan de 10 años, este era el amado de sus hermanos mayores, mucho mas de mi Nessie, ella lo amaba como si fuera su hijo, hasta a veces ella se lo llevaba a su departamento y Eddie (Como todos lo llamamos con cariño) pasa largos días en casa de su hermana mayor. Ellos tienen una relación muy tierna y particular, Nessie cuando el pequeño nacio tenia 12 años y ya tenia 2 hermanos menores mas por lo que a ella y a Tony (Como lo llaman a Anthony) fueron los que menos afectados salieron y los que mas amaban a su hermano menor. Anthony vive en Dallas, Texas con su esposa Caroline Crawford y sus 2 hijos Joseph Benjamin Cullen Crawford de 5 años y Renesmee April Cullen Crawford de 3 años de edad con la cual mi Nessie estaba mas que encantada ya que la niña llevaba su nombre. Noah vive en Los Angeles con su novia Jennifer Crowley de 19 años y eran muy felices. April vive en Seattle con su novio Chad Johnsson de 20 años. Y bueno mi Nessie ella vive en Nueva York al igual que yo y sus padres. Tiene a sus tíos, están Emmett Joseph Cullen Evenson (Hermano de Edward, mi suegro), el es Dentista y su esposa Rosalie Lillian Cullen Hale, que es la Vicepresidente de la Casa de modas de su cuñada Alice. Emmett y Rosalie tienen 3 hijos, Jackson Joseph Cullen Hale de 27 años, Marie Kate Cullen Hale de 20 años y Alisson Lillian Cullen Hale de 17 años. Luego están Alice Kate Cullen Evenson (Hermana de Emmett y mi querido suegro), ella es diseñadora de modas y tiene su propia Casa de Modas, tenemos varios negocios y contratos hechos juntos, y su esposo Jasper Benjamin Hale Whitlock (Hermano gemelo de Rosalie), el es abogado en la misma firma que Isabella, mi amable suegra. Alice y Jasper tiene 3 hijos juntos, Abigail Lillian Hale Cullen de 26 años, Alexander Jasper Hale Cullen de 22 años y Sean Benjamin Hale Cullen de 18 años. Luego estaban sus abuelos paternos Carlisle Joseph Cullen y Esmeralda Kate Cullen Evenson Platt, padres de Edward, Emmett y Alice y suegros de Rosalie, Bella y Jasper. Luego están sus abuelos maternos Charlie Dick Swan, el cual estaba divorciado de la madre de Bella y abuela de Nessie, Reneé Dwyer, que estaba casada con Phill Dwyer. Charlie vivía y mantenían una relación con Sue Clearwater, madre de uno de mis mejores amigos, Seth.

Bueno ya les conté nuestra historia, ahora me entraban ansias de estar con Nessie y hacerla mía en algún cuarto de algún hotel, en mi departamento o en el suyo, OH no, eso no era una buena idea ya que en el suyo se estaba quedando su hermanito Eddie y estaba su hermana April cuidando de el, ya que ella estaba de visita en casa de Ness. Comos sea, soy capaz de tomarla y hacerla mía hasta aquí en la oficina y se me ocurría una gran idea.

Llame por teléfono a el teléfono-comunicador y esperaba que mi hermosa secretaria me atendiera.

- Hola, mi amor - Dije cuando ella contesto de inmediato.

- Hola, señor Black - Dijo de manera sensual, me excitaba que me llamara asi y ella lo sabia, por esa misma razón lo usaba en mi contra.

- ¿Puedes venir de inmediato a mi oficina por favor? Hay algo que quiero consultarte - Le dije misteriosamente.

- Claro, señor voy de inmediato - Me respondió y a los pocos segundo escuche que golpeaban la puerta.

- Pase - Dije desde mi escritorio y por la puerta se asomo una cabellera cobriza y unos ojos chocolates me miraron de su lugar - Entra o es que ¿acaso me tienes miedo? - Dije en tono desafiante, yo sabia que a ella no le gustara que nadie la subestimara o la desafiara y mucho menos yo, asique yo usaba eso en su contra.

- Claro que no, señor Black - Dijo de nuevo sensualmente y entrando por completo a mi oficina para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de si con el seguro, asique yo aproveche y me acerque a ella despacio y cuando termino de ponerle el seguro a la puerta me pegue a su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello y a meter mi mano en su falda para acariciar su muslo derecho.

- Te he extrañado, Mi Nessie - Dije jadeando, muy excitado. Me pegue mas a ella para que supiera lo que me causaba.

- Yo también te he extrañado, Mi cielo, ayer hicimos el amor y parece como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en mucho tiempo, no puedo estar ni un minuto mas sin ti, mi Jake - Dijo pasando de mano por detrás de los dos para poder sujetar mi cabeza y así poder besarnos. Jadeábamos fuertemente los dos asique la voltee para que quedara de frente a mi y la cargue, ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello y enrosco sus piernas y mi cintura mientras yo la sostenía con una mano de una de sus nalgas y con la otra de la cintura. Camine con ella encima hasta mi escritorio y allí la senté. Comenzamos a besarnos desesperada mente y a quitarnos la ropa que tanto los estorbaba.

- Te amo, mi amor - Le dije al odio mientras la desvestía con impaciencia.

- Y yo a ti, mi osito - Me contesto restregando su sexo contra el mio y jadeando alocadamente. Le quite su blusa roja con negro de mangas cortas, mientras ella desanudaba mi corbata y desabrochaba mi camisa. Le levante y de un solo movimiento le quite la falda negra y la admire en su ropa interior de encaje roja, se veía tan sexy, tan atrevida y tan salvaje que ya no podía esperar mas, quería tenerla ya entre mis bazos como tantas otras veces, asique la ayude cuando intentaba sacarme el pantalón. Al final quedamos los dos en ropa interior, pero no por mucho. La volví a besar y lleve mis manos a la parte delantera de su sostén, ya que era de broche frontal, con Nessie había aprendido mucho mas de ropa interior. Se lo termine de quitar y me sumergí en el valle de sus senos. Los bese, los mordí, los lamí y veía como Nessie se retorcía de placer asique no aguante mas y con sugerencia le saque esa linda braguita de encaje roja y me saque mi bóxer. La acomode sobre el escritorio de manera que me diera la espalda y sus senos dieran contra el vidrio, y encamine mi miembro a su cavidad. Mientras mas adentro iba mas placer sentíamos. Al principio fui delicado y suave, pero fui aumentando el ritmo de mis estocadas, besé su cuello mientras los dos gemíamos y jadeábamos.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Jake , AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh siii Jake - Decía mi Ness tratando de ser discreta.

- Ohh, Nessieeeee - Jadee yo contra su cuello mientras me llenaba de placer

- Oh, siii, Dios Mio Jake - Jadeo Nessie esta vez.

- Oh, Nessie, mi cielo, Oh! Cuanto te amo mi amor - Le dije la ultima frase al odio mientras seguía con el enloquecedor movimiento de mi pelvis, con el cual entraba y salia de ella con urgencia de llegar al Éxtasis.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mi cielo - Gimió Renesmee - Yo también te amo mucho, mi vida - Me respondió muy agitada y con la respiración y el pulso acelerados.

-Ahhhhh! Ness, no puedo explicarte como me haces sentir! - Dije jadeando en su oído - No te das una idea de cuanto te amo, tu eres mi todo Ness - Dije poniéndome romántico casi llegando.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Jadeaba ella, también casi al borde - Tu tampoco te das una idea de lo que yo siento por ti, tu también lo eres todo para mi Jackie- Me dijo girando la cabeza para poder besarme, yo con gusto, le correspondí y llegamos juntos a el Clímax - Ahhhhhhhh! - Soltamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Te amo, Renesmee Cullen - Dije volteándola y admirando su desnudes. La bese con amor, con ternura y pasión.

- Te amo, Jacob Black - Me respondió correspondiendo el beso - Vistámonos - Dijo separándose de mi. Le hice caso y buscamos nuestra ropa, nos vestimos. Yo me senté en mi escritorio y la invite a que se sentara en mis piernas, lo hizo y nos besamos tierna y apasionadamente y sobre todo con mucho amor.

- Amor, olvide darte algo - Dije cuando nos separamos. Abrí uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y saque una caja azul petroleo ( Su azul favorito*), se la entregue, la abrió y se quedo atónita y no pronunciaba palabra alguna - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mi amor! - Dije besándola.

- Aww, Gracias por haberlo recordado y por el regalo, mi vida, pero mi mayor regalo eres tu - Me dijo mirando fija y tierna mente a los ojos. Nessie estaba al borde de las lagrimas, el regalo era un collar con Zafiros* Esmeraldas*y Rubíes*, un hermoso collar original, de el cual solo habían 3 originales en el mundo, se lo comente y se quiso morir. Renesmee no era de esas mujeres interesadas como mi esposa, Leah, la hermana de Seth, que solo estaba casada conmigo por mi dinero, No, mi Ness era sencilla, delicada, elegante y aun asi no perdía su belleza natural, su estilo y su postura.

Me pare de mi escritorio y la deje sobre este, mientras me dirijia a el computador y puse su canción preferida, ella comenzó a danzar hacia mi, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la tome con una de mis manos, una de las suya y mi otra mano se dirijo a su cintura y empezamos a bailar juntos ella con su cabeza en mi hombro y yo con mi mentón sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, impregnándome se su tan hermoso olor a Rosas y Fresias:

_**No, stanotte amore **_

_**non ho più pensato a te, **_

_**ho aperto gli occhi **_

_**per guardare intorno a me **_

_**e intorno a me **_

_**girava il mondo come sempre. **_

A estas alturas mi Ness ya lloraba de inmensa felicidad - Te amo, mi cielo - Dijo besando mi pecho por encima de la ropa - Gracias por todo, gracias por siempre hacerme feliz - Dijo sollozando pero con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso y agraciado rostro.

- No, perché il mio amore, ti amo mia ness, non si scorda mai, per sempre insieme, amore della mia vita, giuro che non lo farei senza di te*-Mi Nessie sonrió abiertamente ya que me había entendido y me beso y seguimos bailando juntos.

_**Gira, il mondo gira **_

_**nello spazio senza fine **_

_**con gli amori appena nati, **_

_**con gli amori già finiti **_

_**con la gioia e col dolore **_

_**della gente come me. **_

_**Oh mondo, soltanto adesso, **_

_**io ti guardo **_

_**nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo **_

_**e sono niente accanto a te. **_

_**Il mondo, **_

_**non si é fermato mai un momento, **_

_**la notte insegue sempre il giorno, **_

_**ed il giorno verrà. **_

_**Oh, il mondo...***_

* * *

Bueno mis amores, espero que el cap. les haya gustado, no fue muy largo, pero espero que sea de su agrado, recuerden que pueden dejar Reviews, Follows y Favs, se los agradecería mucho y me ayudaría mucho a poder seguir con la historia.

Bueno, como algunas tal vez vieron borre mis otras historias pero no se preocupen, que las volveré a subir, las mismitas, solo que me he dado cuenta que tienen algunos errores y prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y dedicarme a arreglarlas y mientras me dedicare a esta historia en concreto, pero voy a seguir con las otras historias, no se alteren mis amores, cuando las tenga arregladas y a mi parecer sin ningún error, las volveré a subir y y las voy a seguir como a esta, no las abandonare ni a ustedes ni mucho menos a mis otras historias, ya tengo algunas ideas nuevas y las plasmare en cuanto pueda, tenga tiempo y en cuanto me parezca correcto.

* En realidad el azul petroleo es mi azul favorito :)))))))))

*Zafiros : El zafiro es una de las cuatro gemas más importantes del mundo y de las más hermosas junto al rubí, el diamante y la esmeralda. Se encuentra comúnmente en yacimientos ricos de rutilo, bauxita y hematita. La composición química es una mezcla de óxidos de aluminio, hierro y titanio, el cual le da su color característico azul. Su fórmula química es Al2O3. Le corresponde la dureza 9 en la escala de Mohs.

El zafiro o ultralita -sinónimo poco usado- pertenece a la misma familia de minerales que el rubí, es decir corindón, siendo la única diferencia una convención de nombre. Se llama rubí a los corindones rojos y zafiro a todos los demás colores de corindón, incluyendo los rosados.

*Rubies : El rubí es un mineral de la clase 04 (óxidos), según la clasificación de Strunz. Es una gema de color rojizo. Debe su color a los metales de hierro y cromo con los que está asociada esta variedad de corindón (óxido de aluminio Al2O3). Su nombre viene de ruber, que significa 'rojo' en latín.

Pertenece a la familia del corindón, junto al zafiro, siendo una convención de nombre la única diferencia entre ambas gemas. Se llama rubí a los corindones rojos y zafiro a todos los demás colores, incluido el rosado.

Le corresponde la dureza 9 en la escala de Mohs. Es considerado una de las cuatro gemas preciosas junto al zafiro, la esmeralda y el diamante.

*Esmeralda : La esmeralda es una variedad del mineral denominado berilo, que junto a éste contiene cromo y vanadio, que le dan su característico color verde y una dureza de 7.5 a 8 en la escala de Mohs. Este mineral es un ciclosilicato, y su peso específico oscila entre 2,65 y 2,90. Es un silicato de berilio y aluminio con cromo con fórmula química Be3Al2(SiO3)6.

Es una piedra preciosa muy valorada debido a su rareza, pues desde la Antigüedad se descubrieron piedras preciosas de color verde como la malaquita, pero la esmeralda es la única cristalina. Su nombre, posiblemente persa, significa piedra verde y su tonalidad ha dado nombre al color verde esmeralda.

* La canción se llama Il Mondo de Jimmy Fontana y es una de mis canciones favoritas, la encontré en la película About Time (Cuestión de Tiempo), Se las recomiendo, véanla si quieren.

Gracias por leerme, les mando un enorme abrazo y los amo mis poetiz s.

_**Kisses and Hugs Psychotic (Besos y Abrazos Psicóticos).**_

_**IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack.**_


End file.
